


Celebratory Dance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Celebrations, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Pressing the record button, Robin slips into the kitchen to see his son in his high chair, happily munching on slices of apple and cheese in each hand, head bopping side to side with the song.  But it's his wife dancing to the beat in her tank top and pajama shorts that takes Robin's breath away.





	Celebratory Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 May 2019  
> Word Count: 1355  
> Written for: OQ Prompt Party 2019  
> Prompt: 055. Robin catches Regina full on dancing around in the kitchen while making dinner.  
> Additional inspiration: This [manip](https://twitter.com/willow1411/status/1132973894103654400) by willow1411  
> Summary: Pressing the record button, Robin slips into the kitchen to see his son in his high chair, happily munching on slices of apple and cheese in each hand, head bopping side to side with the song. But it's his wife dancing to the beat in her tank top and pajama shorts that takes Robin's breath away.  
> Spoilers: Complete non-magical AU taking place in Seattle, WA. There are situations and characters that will be familiar, and some that won't. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Hope Springs Eternal  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so first things first. I'd wanted to write for this verse during Prompt Party this year, and this prompt and willow1411's manip just made the perfect combination for me to do so. I love writing wee Henry and carefree Regina, and really don't do it enough. The song Regina's singing is the They Might Be Giants cover of "Yeh Yeh" that came out in 2001. This is only because this fic's set before the Diane Krall version came out. And lastly, I am not a substitute teacher, so may have flubbed some details there. Also, I couldn't find any info on the 2003-2004 school year in the Seattle area, so I went with this year's schedule with 2004's calendar.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Anam and Nan are troopers for the last minute eyes on this fic. Any remaining errors are totes on me…

{28 May 2004}

Robin does like substitute teaching, but when it happens near the end of the school year, it's always a crapshoot as to how the day will go. He's been subbing for one of the local elementary school's sixth grade classes all week. The regular teacher had his appendix burst over the Memorial Day weekend, giving Robin a full four day week of work. Dropping his paperwork off in the office, Robin is just about to leave when the principal calls him into her office.

"You wanted to see me, Mrs. Nolan?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes, please, come in, Mr. Locksley," she says, waving toward the chairs. "Have a seat. There's something I'd like to discuss with you." She waits until he's settled across from her before continuing. "You've been doing a super job with Mr. Grump's class this week. I've heard such good things from the kids."

"Thank you. They're a bit rambunctious, but I remember myself at that age so I didn't mind. It just made things a little more fun and challenging for me."

Her smile grows brighter and she clasps her hands in front of her on the desk. "That's exactly the kind of thing I like to hear. I know it's the weekend and you probably have plans, Mr. Locksley, but I wanted to inquire about your availability for next week."

"Next week?" Without thought, Robin reaches into his satchel for his phone and checks his calendar. He's pretty sure there's nothing major happening, but needs to verify. "It looks open right now. I'd have to check with my wife, but I'm pretty sure she can work from home again to care for our son."

"Oh good! In that case, I would like to extend your contract for one more week for sure, depending on Mr. Grump's recovery, but possibly the rest of the school year."

"The rest--" Robin can't even finish his thought. There are three weeks left, including the final grading period. This would be a fine feather in his cap and a tidy little sum to add to their nest egg. "Mrs. Nolan, I would be honored to fill in for as long as you need. If something in my schedule changes, I will let you know, first thing."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" she says, jotting something down on a piece of paper, then hands it to him. "This is my cell number. If something changes over the weekend, please let me know. Otherwise, I'll see you Monday morning."

Robin tucks the paper into his satchel, then stands and offers her his hand. "I will. Thank you for this, Mrs. Nolan."

"You're welcome, Mr. Locksley. Have a lovely weekend with your family."

"I will. The same to you."

*****

The drive home is quicker than he expects, particularly for a sunny Friday afternoon, but he'd sit through hours of gridlock at this point. He has more work, which helps to take some of the burden off of Regina. On the way, he stops off at PCC Market to takes advantage of the store's bathroom to change into the spare shorts and t-shirt in his gym bag in the trunk and pick up a bottle of the sparkling cider Regina loves. This is the perfect way to celebrate and usher in the weekend.

Once home, he heads into the house, calling out, "Regina? Henry? Daddy's home!" 

When he gets no response, he heads upstairs to drop off his clothes and see if they're napping later than usual. Henry's been having a bit of a growth spurt and dealing with his molars coming in, so naps are plentiful. He finds both the nursery and his bedroom empty. A glance out of his bedroom into the backyard comes up empty, too. Regina always leaves a note if they leave the house so he wanders back downstairs into the kitchen to look for her note. The music floats out of the kitchen and he instantly recognizes John and John's voices, but can't quite place the song. So she's in _that_ kind of mood today, is she? Must be a good day all around.

Before he steps into the kitchen, he grabs the digital camera her father bought them for Christmas to capture Henry's major moments. Pressing the record button, Robin slips into the kitchen to see his son in his high chair, happily munching on slices of apple and cheese in each hand, head bopping side to side with the song. But it's his wife dancing to the beat in her tank top and pajama shorts that takes Robin's breath away. 

"My baby loves me, he gets me feelin' so fine," she sings and sashays her way over to rub her nose against Henry's, making him giggle. "And when he loves me--"

"Wuv Mama!" Henry shrieks, and Robin is grateful that he hit record to get all of this.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," she replies, shaking her butt as she rubs her nose against his again. She picks up the song as she straightens. "I give the answer, the only thing I can say. I say 'yeh yeh'."

"Yah!" Henry sings with her, then his eyes widen. "Dada!"

"That's right, Henry, Daddy should be home soon. We'll have dinner all ready for him, won't we?" She shimmies back over to the stove to stir one of the pots.

"No, Mama! Dada!" Henry's pudgy little hand points his apple slice toward where Robin stands quietly.

Regina turns to follow his gaze and lets out a surprised laugh at the sight of her husband with the camera. "Oh my god, turn that thing off, Robin! I look awful!"

Robin obliges and turns off the recording as he steps into the kitchen further, leaving it on the counter. "You look stunning, my love, every day in every way." He moves to mold his front to her back, hands on her hips as he nuzzles at her temple. "Hi there."

"Hi yourself," she replies, leaning back into his touch. "Dinner should be ready in a little while. The young master of the house requested macaroni and cheese and hotdogs for dinner. I didn't think you'd mind the former, but I can make us a couple burgers if you don't want the latter."

"Mac and cheese and hot dogs sound wonderful," he replies, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. "I have a bottle of sparkling cider to go with dinner."

"Oh? Are we celebrating something?"

Robin grins as he moves over to kiss the top of Henry's head, about the only spot visible that's not covered in chewed bits of apple and cheese. "Hello, my little man. Were you good for your mama today?"

"Cheeeeeeese, Dada!" is the boy's reply, holding up the hand with a mushy, slobbered piece of cheese. Robin obliges and takes an exaggerated bite, teeth just scraping against Henry's fingers, making the boy giggle loudly. "Henny finners, Dada!"

"Mmm, and Henry fingers with cheese are yummy. May I have another bite?" He laughs when Henry pulls his hand away with a giggle. "Okay, you finish that and I'll go ask Mama for a snack." He turns back to his wife, just loving the joyfully calm vibes in the house. "We are celebrating the fact that I've been contracted until the end of the school year, depending on Mr. Grump's further recovery."

Regina drops the spoon into the holder and turns to stare at him with a broad smile. "Are you serious?" When he nods, she moves to hug him tightly. "That's wonderful! I'll call Daddy and let him know the change in plans." She leans back to quirk a brow at him. "You _did_ say yes, didn't you?"

"Nope. Turned her down flat. Who needs that reference and the extra money?"

Regina's hand slaps hard on his chest as she snorts. "You, Robin Locksley, are an a--" She cuts off the word suddenly, glancing around his shoulder at their sponge of a son. "Uh, an A-S-S."

Robin just chuckles and kisses her properly, humming when she happily returns it. "Now _that_ is worth coming home to."


End file.
